


The Door in the Basement

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And behind the door is an anxious baby, Gen, If Creativity had just waited a little longer things would have been better, Roman finds a door, Sanders Sides - Freeform, ah well, thomas sanders - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Creativity was told to avoid the basement but being such a young side he was very curious about every room in this mind space. When the older two leave him alone he decides to act upon this curiosity. Down there he discovers something exciting: a door with no handle. A door to future side's room.





	The Door in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This is moved from my tumblr.
> 
> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.

Attempts to fly had been stopped about three times in the past two hours. 

Logic had stepped in before the youngest could do anything and decided for the child that jumping off the couch and the kitchen counter was a bad idea. Heart was no better when the landlocked side was caught just before he was about to jump off the edge of the tub. 

Creativity was very bored and disheartened because of this. How was he supposed to join Peter in Neverland if he could not fly? He had been out of his room for three months and all he had gotten was ‘no, that idea won’t work’ or ‘maybe we save that for another day, sweet pea’. They just did not see his genius the way he needed them to. 

He loved the other two, he really did. They were the first friends he had ever had if one did not count the imaginary ones. He knew that they loved him back; Heart made sure to tell him that every night after story time. Logic had a weird way of showing it but Creativity was sure he loved him. Who wouldn't love him?

After he had attempted to jump from the tub, Heart had set him down in front of the television with Cinderella. Whatever explanation on what they were both going to do had been kicked from the creative side’s mind as soon as he saw the Disney logo. Disney won over boring things. 

Now the movie was over and the other two were not back His mind began to wander back around to some of the less crazy ideas he wanted to attempt.

A dramatic sigh left the child and he slowly let himself slide off the couch as if that would get their attention from where ever they disappeared to. He sent a glance over to the hallway as the top of his head gently touched the carpet covered floor. 

Learning and Heart did not appear to save him from this new found boredom. 

Another dramatic sigh left the youngest as the rest of his body fell to the floor and a pout appeared on his childish face as he looked away from the hall to glare at his bare feet. 

“Now what am I gonna do?” he asked the empty space of Thomas’ mind. 

The child glanced over at the VHS tapes that sat next to the television. He could put in another movie; maybe watch Peter Pan and see if that would help with his flying mission. The mission was very important after all but what about-yes! He spotted the new idea out of the corner of his eye and sat up with a huge grin on his face. It was perfect.

The door to the basement.

Heart had told him that the basement was an okay space but if one stayed in there it would start to make him ‘feel funny’. Learning had explained in more detail that the basement was Thomas’ darker part of the mind. They did not really go down there much because it just seemed like an unnecessary thing to do.

Creativity took both these explanations to meant there was a big adventure down there. One that he was not going to skip on a chance to have. 

He pushed himself to his feet and went to grab his wooden weapon of choice from the front hall. The younger side could hear Learning and Heart talking to each other somewhere down the main hallway but they did not seem to hear him moving around. 

The boy would not give them a chance to notice. With ease and stealth he made his way back across the room and pulled the basement door open. 

The cold that hit him made him freeze in place at the top; his hand locked onto the door handle. The stairs were carpeted and steep; a few windows let in some natural light but it seemed like the area was pretty dark. 

Creativity glanced back at the warmth of the hub as if hoping Heart and Logic would come back and tell him to get away from the door. They did not so he pushed forward. 

He flipped the light switch that was right by the door and relaxed a little when a warm light brightened the stairway. With a deep breath the young side started down the stairs slowly.

The basement was a very large dark space until he found the light switch and turned on the light. When the light was on it was not as scary as the older two had made it out to be. 

There was a giant TV in the wall for one thing and Creativity could already see all the amazing movie nights they could have down here. And there were about five doors in the walls around them. Upon investigation two of them were closets that held a little bit of junk. The young side guessed this is where forgotten items ended up. 

Another door led to a hallway that did not have a light switch that he could easily spot. The child decided it better to just leave that hallway be. The next door just led to a green room; it did not have anything that interesting in there so he did not go poking around. 

The last one was the most interesting. It was right across from the television and did not match up with the other doors simple make up. While the other four were white this one was painted blank. While the other four’s paint was nice and seemed to be a fresh coat while this one was cracked and even chipping. 

This last door also had no handle and this was a detail Creativity honed in on very quickly. Heart had told him that a door to a new side never had a handle until the other was ready to come out. This could be the new friend he needed. 

He ran across the room to the door and knocked on it loudly. 

“Hello!?! Is anyone in there?” 

His voice echoed around the mostly empty basement space and the young side pressed his ear against the doorway. He could not hear anything on the other side of the wood and a frown briefly came across his excited face. 

Was the side in the room not answering him on purpose or…or was it because Heart said that sometimes they can’t hear through the door. How could he forget that?

“Hold on! I am going to try something!” He called to the door though it would not help. The young child left his sword down by the door and ran back up the stairs.

Cautiously he peeked his head into the main hub and felt a relieved sigh leave him when the other two were no where to be seen. 

Creativity got to work quickly. He ducked into Heart’s room and grabbed the box of crayons and spare paper. With a quick glance sent around the hub he made his way back down the stairs and plopped himself down in front of the dark doorway to get to work. 

For the next hour he shoved messages under the door. Introducing himself, explaining what this place was, talking about himself, and asking questions about the person that probably lived on the other side of the door. Like what kind of side the one was, what was their favorite color, and what Disney movie was their favorite? The normal things. 

The boy even pushed a few blank pages under the door just in case the other did not have any paper to write back. He wanted to make sure that the other had enough to answer all the questions and pictures he was sending through. 

The last sheet of paper was used to draw a picture of himself, Learning, and Heart holding hands. He wrote their names over it so the new side would know who each of them are. Then it was all left to waiting. 

Creativity sat in front of that door and waited as patiently as he could for some kind of response. He clung to the hope that soon he would get a new friend and that there would be four instead of three. Every minute that passed without anything was torture and soon the coldness of the basement started to get to him.

Doubt started to swarm his mind and made the optimistic child frown.

_What if there was no one there? What if I asked too many questions and scared them off? What if they hate me now? They probably hate me now. Why do I even bother? Heart and Learning even tried to get rid of me today because I am so annoying._

“Creativity?” 

The sudden call for his name scared the nervous side out of his inner thoughts and he snapped his head towards the stairs. 

“Kiddo, where’d you go? Me and Learning got something to show you.” 

Creativity glanced at the doorway. He did not know how long he had sat there and waited but it seemed like he was not going to get an answer back. The youngest side gave a sad sigh and grabbed his sword from where he had propped it up next to the door and started towards the stairs. 

“I’m down here, Heart!” He called up the stairs. 

“What are you doing down there?” 

“I had to beat the basement troll,” Creativity said with a shrug. It was no use to get Heart’s hopes up about a door where no one answered. “What do you got to show me?” 

Creativity closed the door to the basement when he got to the top and smiled at the eldest side. Being back up with the warmth did bring some of his joy back; the disappointment that had been the possibility for a new friend already disappearing. The memory of that encounter soon to be forgotten.

* * *

Down in the cold basement, behind a dark door sat a young boy. The windows that were high up near the ceiling were covered in purple curtains to keep out the spooky shadows. The closet was locked with a rubber band to keep the monsters out. 

A small form was huddled up against the wall of his dark room, near a night light that was shaped like a small moon. His eyes were locked onto the papers that had been slid under his door with a small bit of fight and small bit of fear.

With a deep breath he moved forward and picked them all up to read them one by one. A smile slowly growing on his pale face as he read them one by one. 

_Greetings! I’m Creativity, I’m a side of Thomas just like you!  
_

_My favorite color is red, what is yours? I’m thinking it is black because your door is black._

_Do you like Disney? I love Disney! My favorite movie right now is Peter Pan. I am trying to learn to fly but ~~Learning~~ Logic and Heart won’t let me. They don’t get the greatness that woudl come with being able to fly. _

_Oh yeah, Heart and Logic are also sides out here. They are Thomas’ emotions and his smarts. They were out before me so I guess that makes them older? Does that make you like my little sibling or something? I am just asking this because Heart likes to try and act like a parent while also being the biggest kid ever._

_Look I drew a dog! Do you like dogs? I love dogs!_

_I forgot to ask, what is your name? I think it is important to have a name so Heart can start making your Christmas sock. Also we can paint it on your door so it looks cool!_

_I made you a drawing of a cat and a dog. I made the cat black because I think black cats are cool._

_I am running out of paper, I could only take so much out of Heart’s room. I gave you some of mine in case you don’t have any to use. Not sure if you have a crayon but I can’t fit them under the door. Sorry._

_Hey, are you in there? I am just asking because it has been awhile and you haven’t written anything back. No rush or anything._

The last one did not have any writing beside labeling the drawings on the page. 

There was a boy in a sweater vest with glasses and a bow-tie that was labeled as Learning. Next to him was a kid in a bright sweater, had glasses, and was drawn with a huge smile on his face that was labeled as heart. The last one was a hid that was posed dramatically with a wooden dagger, or sword maybe, and was dressed in green without any shoes on. It was simply labeled as “ME” which the child holding it concluded it meant that it was Creativity. 

Carefully the boy traced over the crayon drawn lines. There were people out there. He was not alone. 

Shakily he got to his feet with the pictures and writing all hugged to his chest. The child grabbed the tape off the small desk in the room and hopped up onto his bed. Carefully as he could, the young side taped all the messages and pictures to the walls around his bed. 

The colors of the paper seemed to lighten up the dark room and brought some joy to the shaken little boy. He did not want to look away from them but he still had one more thing to do. 

He jumped off the bed and hurried over to the pile of blank papers that was still by the door. He snatched a pencil off his desk and started to write. 

He wrote out his name, and his favorite color, and how he was not sure what Disney movie was his favorite yet. He made sure to answer all of Creativity’s questions; the side even added a few doodles of his own around the page. Some stars and moons; and even some hearts. He was not sure what Creativity would like but he hoped he would like the doodles.  

The young side hoped the other would like this note after such a long wait. Creativity did say he could take his time and he was not sure what was happening when suddenly papers started to appear on his floor. 

With a deep breath he pushed the paper under the door and got comfortable in front of it to wait. Hope began to fill his gut as he waited for the next message from his new friend that would hopefully read “Hello Anxiety, it’s great to meet you!”


End file.
